Bahat Descom
Bahat Descom (バハート・デスコム, Bahāto Desukomu) is the former coach for Navy Invader in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Bahat Descom is tall, well-built, he has big eyes with black circle around them and orange pupils. His hair is yellow, he has also neatly trimmed moustache in the same colour, thick black eyebrows, big humped nose and a square jaw. When he made his first appearance he wore a military uniform with helmet and black sunglasses. Later he changed his outfit into naval uniform with white shirt, golden-black tie and white-black cap with golden braid. Personality As an antagonist, Bahat is an authoritative and malicious commander of his team. He would take illegal measures to fire Mack Scride from Star Unicorn and replace it with a team of his own. He is even willing to harm the opposing team using dangerous tactics without hesitation. Later, he is shown to be disliked by his own army, Navy Invader, since none of them would help him when he is arrested, as Mack gets revenge and reveals his tricks. Plot Background When the members of Navy Invader were younger and in poverty, Bahat saw them playing soccer one day and approached the team. He gave all the players some money and later forced them to obey his commands, undergo difficult military training and finally become Disciples of Orion. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Bahat quite unexpectedly appeared with his team Navy Invader in the American campground. They flew by helicopters and gathered on the field, standing in a row. Without a word Bahat gestured and two of them immediately approached the trainer Mack Scride and knocked him to the ground. When Mark Kruger was trying to react, Bahat warned him firmly not to move. Later he explained that Mack Scride was arrested on suspicion of allegedly using the team's budget for his own benefits and breaching their trust. When coach denied, Bahat stated that if this was true he would be cleared of the charges and released but it could take up to several months. Scride was taken and when the team still tried to oppose it, Bahat declared that their resistance was pointless. In addition, due to the fact that Mack was dismissed from the position of the coach, Bahat would now lead them and these decisions were taken in consultation with the main staff of the American football. To prove who was worthy of representing America in the Football Frontier International tournament, Bahat has ordered a battle to settle everything. If Star Unicorn lost, the Navy Invader would take their place in the tournament. According to Bahat's words Navy Invader was a team that had been trained so that they were able to participate as soldiers on the real battlefield. After all Star Unicorn decided to take the challenge. Navy Invader started the match and quickly moved to the American goal in silence, doing only the same gestures as Bahat before. Michele Jacks quickly stole the ball but as it turned out it was a planned action to decoy them to the opponent's side. Bahat drawled out that it was dangerous to go forward on the battlefield. As soon as Ichinose Kazuya scored, the goalkeeper Bigman quickly used technique Gunji Eisei Phobos and protected the goal. The power of this technique was so tremendous that it threw Michele on the pitch. As the result he couldn't continue to play and was taken from the field on a stretcher. Bahat was watching this calmly, knowing perfectly what would be the course of events and movements of the opponents. When the match resumed and the Star Unicorn's players rushed towards the opponent's goal, motivated with desire of vengeance, Bahat muttered that it would cost them their life. Later Navy Invader initiated new tactic Jiraigen. They gathered in one place, then scattered on the field and immediately series of explosions hit the American players, knocking them down. Bahat stated that they lacked the abilities to represent the country with dignity and their current state clearly showed that they were unable to play. Therefore, Bahat officially announced that it was the Navy Invader who would represent America in the tournament. At the end he declared with immense satisfaction that they were waiting impatiently for the match against Inazuma Japan. Then they disappeared as unexpectedly as they showed up. Some time later the match against Inazuma Japan started and nothing seemed to be unusual in Navy Invader's play. However, later when Aphrodi scored the first goal thanks to his superb techniques and tied 1-1, Bahat stated that warm up was over. He ordered to initiate operation Z and assume the battle formation. Thanks to the enormous influence which he had on players’ minds, they easily broke through Aphrodi's Heaven's Time and regained the ball. As soldiers they were trained to be completely obedient, even for the price of losing health or life. That was why they opposed Heaven's Time when Aphrodi used it for the second time. Later Navy Invader used again tactic Jiraigen and Bahat explained that they changed the field into the minefield, from the center line to their goal post. He warned Inazuma Japan not to make any step further, if they wanted to stay in one piece. Later Bahat ordered the team to annihilate the enemy, to which they eagerly agreed. When Aphrodi used again Heaven's time, Bahat stated that he didn't know when to quit. Later Japan managed to figure out how Jiraigen worked and deactivated it, scoring the second goal. When the first half of the match ended, Bahat told to the players to show Japan how the real battlefield looked like. And indeed they started to use clear wire to stop the opponent's players, causing them to fall or block their moves. Thanks to this tactic Navy Invader tied with Japan 2-2. However, later Japan took the lead after they used a new technique GGG Senjou no Aria and scored the third goal. Bahat got mad and stated that he wouldn't let them to score more goals. He ordered the team to initiate Genocide Mode. Unexpectedly the former American coach Mack Scride appeared before him with four members of Star Unicorn. When Mack stated that Bahat would leave the field, some players from Navy Invader stood in front of him, protecting Bahat. As Mack explained he proved his innocence and American soccer association didn't knew anything about these fake accusation and now federation would investigate Bahat's actions. He was immediately took off the field, however before he left he shouted at players that they should protect their commander and called them useless fools. At the end Bahat stated that Mack couldn't do anything, even if he returned as a coach. According to Bahat's words Navy Invader wouldn't be able to function without him. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Coaches Category:Orion Foundation